


Loyalty to the King

by EggMuffin



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eggsy is the heir to the throne, Happy Ending, Harry is the King's Private Secretary, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: Gary Edward "Eggsy" Unwin is the heir apparent to the throne of England. Harry Hart is the Private Secretary to the Sovereign, who shares an especially close relationship with the prince.





	Loyalty to the King

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when I first watched "The Crown". It's been sitting in my WIP folder for nearly two years. Have some royal nonsense, my friends. 
> 
> Tumblr: [eggmuffinwrites](https://eggmuffinwrites.tumblr.com/)

Eggsy closed the door of his father’s room as quietly as he could and found the King’s private secretary waiting for him. Harry looked as put together as ever, not a hair out of place, posture impeccable and hands clasped behind his back, and to Eggsy he seemed calm and unruffled like a rock, while Eggsy felt like a leaf, trembling and ready to be swept up and flown around by the lightest breeze.

‘’How is he?’’ Harry asked, dropping the formalities because there was no one around to hear. His body language betrayed nothing, but the look in his eyes was tender, brow creasing slightly.

‘’You’ll stay, Harry, won’t you? You won’t ever leave – promise me,’’ Eggsy said in lieu of answer, trying to keep his voice from shaking too much. His father would be gone soon; it was a matter of when, not if. He would be expected to take the throne, but he couldn’t do it without Harry. He couldn’t lose them both.

Harry’s leg moved slightly, as if he wanted to step forward and provide Eggsy some physical comfort, but thought better of it. ‘’I won’t, I promise.’’

\--

_Eggsy had always loved Balmoral more than any other residence. He had fond memories of growing up there; his father had tried to teach him how to play football, but Eggsy had been much more interested in climbing the trees. ‘’If he weren’t a prince, he would be an acrobat,’’ his mum would say fondly and Eggsy couldn’t understand why he couldn’t be both. By the time he was 22, he realised that being a prince alone was hard enough, but that he could’ve been a magician, what with the miraculous disappearing acts he had to perform to get back to his flat from lectures without being photographed._

_He was back at Balmoral, fresh out of St Andrews and ready to relax for a while. Riding had always had a dual effect on him – on one hand it was calming, providing a chance to focus only on the sport, on the other, it was exhilarating, leaving him breathless with adrenaline coursing through his body. Eggsy had ventured to the far edge of the estate and hadn’t expected to see anyone else there, so the sound of someone else approaching took him by surprise. He turned around to see Harry Hart, his father’s private secretary approaching on his own horse._

_‘’Your Highness,’’ Harry greeted with a respectful nod, but didn’t dismount._

_‘’Gary,’’ Eggsy corrected. He hated the formalities, especially in private, and had all but begged the staff to call him by his first name. He would’ve preferred his nickname, no matter how silly it was, but even he recognised it as a step too far. ‘’I don’t go around calling you ‘’Sir’’, now do I?’’_

_‘’I daresay you outrank me,’’ said Harry with a small smile. ‘’It’s still not decent, me calling you by your first name.’’_

_‘’Come off it, Harry, you’ve known me since I was, what – ten?’’ Eggsy laughed and trotted closer to Harry._

_‘’Still not decent.’’_

_For all his talk, Harry wasn’t looking very decent. His hair was windswept and his clothing ruffled, as if he had been in a race. Still, he held himself proudly, looking more regal than Eggsy on his mare. He looked powerful like this, commanding and alluring at once, as if Eggsy needed a reminder of just how stunning Harry Hart was. He had been smitten ever since – no, way before he figured out he was bisexual._

_‘’I trust His Highness had a pleasant term at St Andrews?’’ Harry asked._

_‘’I_ told _you, it’s_ Gary _,’’ said Eggsy, with exaggerated emphasis, drawing out the words._

_Harry didn’t miss a beat. ‘’I trust Gary had a pleasant term at St Andrews?’’_

_‘’Now you’re just taking the piss. Yes,_ Gary _had a very pleasant term at St Andrews.’’ Eggsy aimed for prissy, but couldn’t quite contain his laughter. He rested his head against his mare’s mane for a moment to catch his breath and when he looked up, the look in Harry’s eyes was far fonder than their relationship would warrant. There was something else there, something much deeper and passionate that Eggsy only recognised because he knew that that’s how he looked at Harry._

_On a whim, because he was still elated from his ride and because they were alone, Eggsy decided to take the risk. ‘’Like what you see, Harry?’’ he asked._

_Harry was taken aback for just a moment before he recovered. ‘’You know you’re an attractive young man, Gary,’’ he said neutrally. ‘’Most eligible bachelor in Britain, I believe.’’_

_‘’According to who?’’_

_‘’The press, I believe.’’_

_Eggsy knew that Harry knew what Eggsy was really asking, but he was evading. Eggsy wouldn’t give up that easily. ‘’And what do you think?’’_

_‘’Gary, please. This is pointless, inconsequential – ‘’_

_‘’Tell me I saw wrong. Tell me it was a trick of the light or whatever, but I know what I saw and I know that look,’’ Eggsy said fiercely; patience had never been one of his virtues. ‘’Tell me you don’t want this.’’_

_Eggsy watched as Harry considered his response. He got off his horse and stood in front of Harry’s, gazing up at the man, entirely unwilling to let him off the hook until he plainly said that he didn’t want Eggsy. He knew that he had put them both into an uncomfortable situation, but it could be worth it. Please let it be worth it._

_Harry looked torn, but Eggsy wasn’t backing down. Eventually, Harry dismounted his horse and faced Eggsy. ‘’How could I not want this? How could I know want you? Of course I do,’’ he said, voice quiet but earnest._

_‘’Harry, I’m gone on you, have been for so bloody long.’’ Eggsy was elated, but Harry still looked crestfallen._

_‘’Your father will kill me if he finds out.’’_

_‘’He doesn’t have to, Harry, we can have this.’’_

_The look in Harry’s eyes was incredibly tender, wistful. ‘’Oh, Gary. We really, really can’t.’’_

_‘’We’ve got to try, all there is to it. Don’t take this away, Harry, please,’’ Eggsy pleaded. They were so close and Eggsy needed for Harry to say yes, to let him have this. They could make it work, he knew they could. They had to try at least._

_Harry took Eggsy’s hand and pulled him closer. Eggsy went willingly, making himself at home in Harry’s space. ‘’You’re irresistible,’’ said Harry so quietly it was barely audible._

_‘’Stop resisting then.’’_

_Harry did, leaning in closer until their lips were touching, but left it to Eggsy to make it a kiss. It was fleeting and soft, but full of promise._

\--

‘’I don’t suppose you’re here just because you missed me,’’ Eggsy said when Harry closed the door behind him. He walked over to the window and looked out, feeling claustrophobic, trapped and disoriented even when his favourite person was in the room. He had been feeling like this for the past weeks, ever since his dad’s condition was declared terminal.

‘’I’m afraid not, Your Highness.’’

Eggsy started to reprimand him about the use of titles when in private. ‘’Harry – ‘’

‘’It’s an official matter. I am here as the Private Secretary to the Sovereign, on behalf of the Sovereign, and you are here as the heir apparent.’’ Harry’s tone was measured and efficient, impersonal. Nevertheless, he came over to Eggsy at the window and stood closer than proper. ‘’My darling, please,’’ he murmured low enough so that only Eggsy could hear. They were alone, but Harry was always careful, looking out for the both of them. ‘’I know it’s hard, but this is important. Half an hour, love, and we’ll see each other again tonight.’’

Eggsy looked at him. ‘’And will I see you as Harry or you as Sir Henry Hart, Private Secretary to the Sovereign?’’

‘’Plain old Harry, I’m afraid.’’

‘’ _My_ Harry?’’

Harry reached out and gave Eggsy’s hand a quick squeeze. ‘’ _Yours_.’’

Finally, Eggsy cracked a smile. ‘’Right,’’ he said, trying to sound and be more like Harry, calm and efficient, ‘’let’s get on with it.’’

Harry smiled at him, his expression sincere and loving, and Eggsy took it for what it was – an incentive for Eggsy to behave, a small treat for cooperating. Harry wasn’t fond of mixing personal life and work (yet he had never showed any regrets when it came to their relationship) and Eggsy knew that Harry played a role at work, unwilling to break character where he could be caught.

Harry let the smile fade into a more solemn expression. ‘’The matters we have to discuss, Your Highness, they aren’t easy or light, but they need to be discussed.’’

Eggsy winced inwardly at the formal address, but nodded nevertheless, taking a seat and indicating Harry to do the same.

‘’It is entirely possible that you will become the monarch within the year. It would be prudent of us to settle on some matters now to avoid putting more strain on you immediately after the King’s death. While your father doesn’t intend to abdicate, he does expect you to take on more public duties as his health deteriorates, so it’s best to get some of these things out of the way.’’

‘’Sure.’’

Harry pulled a couple of documents out of their holder. ‘’First, we should settle on who is going to be your Private Secretary.’’

Eggsy sat up straighter in surprise. In his mind, it had never been a question. ‘’It’s going to be you, of course.’’

‘’There are other options; you might want to continue working with your current – ‘’

‘’I don’t. I’m sure the King agrees there is no one else for the job. I don’t want anyone else, Harry.’’ Eggsy wasn’t talking only about the position of Private Secretary and he knew that Harry understood.

‘’Very well, that’s decided,” said Harry and made a note in his journal. ‘’Then there’s the question of your regnal name.’’

Eggsy stayed silent for a minute. He had never thought of that. His father had been christened Albert George and was King Albert, although family members called him Lee. ‘’I guess King Gary doesn’t quite have that ring to it,’’ he said.

‘’We don’t have to decide right now, but it’s something to think about. As you know, most monarchs have chosen to use their first name as their regnal name, although some have used their middle name as well. As such, yours could be Edward.’’

‘’I’ll think about it,’’ said Eggsy. In the end, would it really matter what they called him? If he had his way, he would be called Gary Hart by the end of the year and for the rest of his life, but he knew that was never going to happen, especially if he was going to be the King of England. The bloody church would pitch a right fit over a gay marriage. And Harry – Harry would never allow him to abdicate, even if it meant that they could never make their relationship official. The thought made something sharp twist in Eggsy’s stomach. He looked up to see Harry watching him with a worried look in his eyes, waiting for his answer.

“Are you alright, Your Highness?”

“I’m fine, Harry. What’s next?”

\--

_‘’I’ve missed you so much,’’ Harry whispered, lips moving softly against Eggsy’s skin. Eggsy held on tighter, one hand in Harry’s hair, the other gripping his waist. They were pressed close together, skin on skin, but Eggsy wanted to get closer._

_‘’Missed you, too,’’ he whispered back. He had craved being physically close to Harry during his trip, but now, with the sweat cooling on their skin and pulses calming, he thought that he had missed the emotional closeness more. ‘’I don’t ever want to leave again.’’_

_Harry chuckled. ‘’It’s been so quiet without you here. Although I’ve been able to actually get work done without someone dropping by my office once an hour.’’_

_Eggsy swatted his shoulder half-heartedly. ‘’Note to self: drop by Harry’s office twice an hour to make up for lost time.’’_

_‘’You little shit,’’ groaned Harry._

_‘’You address the King with that mouth?’’_

_Harry kissed him, a quick peck at first before making it deeper. Eggsy let himself be kissed, occasionally nipping at Harry’s lips playfully. ‘’I kiss the future King with that mouth,’’ Harry said when he eventually pulled away, ‘’and he seems to like it.’’_

_‘’Oh, ha-ha.’’ Eggsy was quiet for a beat. ‘’It’s a scary thought, though. Future King, bloody hell.’’_

_Harry pushed Eggsy’s fringe back gently. ‘’You’ll be a great king, my darling. I know it.’’_

_‘’You think so?’’_

_Harry nodded sincerely._

_‘’Well, anyway, it doesn’t matter right now. Dad’s not going anywhere any time soon.’’_

\--

Eggsy woke to an incessant knocking on his bedroom door. “Enter,” he called groggily, heaving himself up, ready to kill the person who dared to wake him.

The door opened to reveal Harry who looked ashen and distraught. There was a beat of silence, the two men staring at each other, before Harry cleared his throat. “Your Majesty,” he said and in a second, with two simple words, Eggsy’s whole world came crashing down.

“No,” he whispered. “No.”

Falling to his knees, he distantly heard the door falling shut and then he was engulfed in an embrace. Only the King was addressed as Majesty, and he wasn’t the King. Not yet, he couldn’t be.

“I am so sorry, my love. I’m so sorry.”

Eggsy clutched Harry like a man drowning, tears staining the shoulder of Harry’s shirt. They stayed there for what felt like hours, but must have been only a few minutes before Harry straightened himself, fishing his handkerchief out of his pocket and offering it to Eggsy.

“I need to call the Prime Minister,” he said quietly. “And your mother is waiting for you.”

Eggsy sniffled into the fabric, still kneeling on the floor in his pyjamas, eyes red and swollen. “Some king I am…” he mumbled.

“My darling, look at me.” Gentle fingers nudged his chin up until he was looking up at Harry. “You will be the most wonderful ruler to this country. It won’t be easy, especially at first, but you’re a worthy heir to your father’s throne and legacy. Your people love you, and your reign will be splendid.”

“And you’ll be there, won’t you? You’ll be there – for me?”

“Wherever you go, for as long as I can.”

\--

Eggsy’s first year as the King passed slowly, in a constant state of tension. Harry was with him, just like he had promised, but never alongside him, always two steps behind as was proper. The tabloids wanted to know when the King was going to get married. The Palace wanted heirs to the throne. The Parliament wanted Eggsy to be a figurehead for a regime he did not believe in.

Eggsy wanted Harry.

\--

_To the people of the United Kingdom and the other Commonwealth Realms,_

_I, Edward the Ninth, hereby announce that I have decided to renounce the throne. I did not intend to become a king so early in my life, and I believe that I am not the monarch this great country needs. My love for this kingdom is great, but there is something in life that is more important to me._

_Yours,_

_Gary Edward Unwin_

\--

The cool breeze was a welcome sensation on Eggsy’s overheated skin. The sun was unforgiving in its heat, even in the shade. From the distance, he could see Harry making his way over to him, two glasses in hand and wearing a truly hideous Hawaiian shirt that Eggsy had forced on him.

“I still can’t believe you agreed to wear that,” he said, taking his drink from Harry with one hand and lifting his sunglasses with the other, giving his very much official husband a blatant once over.

Harry took a seat next to Eggsy with more elegance than anyone wearing a Hawaiian shirt should ever have. “Well, I seem to let you get away with too many things.”

“Like abdicating.”

“Like causing an actual constitutional crisis.”

Eggsy smiled. “And yet you followed me.”

Harry’s smile was soft and fond. He took Eggsy’s hand in his as they settled back to watch the lazy waves of the ocean. “I remember promising to be there for you.”

Eggsy’s heart clenched. This was the man he gave up a whole kingdom for. “That you did.”

He turned his eyes out to the sea. The throne was in the capable hands of his cousin. The press was having a field day with Eggsy’s abdication and subsequent marriage to a man twice his age. His mother was looking at possibilities for adoption because she wanted grandkids. Harry was looking more relaxed than Eggsy had ever seen him, now that the weight of his position was off his shoulders.

And Eggsy? Eggsy was finally happy.

 


End file.
